Question: $\left(-7x + 2\right)\left(-2x + 2\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= -7x \cdot \left(-2x + 2\right) + 2 \cdot \left(-2x + 2\right)$ $= \left( -7x \cdot -2x \right) + \left( -7x \cdot 2 \right) + \left( 2 \cdot -2x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 14x^2 + \left( -7x \cdot 2 \right) + \left( 2 \cdot -2x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 14x^2 + \left( -14x - 4x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 14x^2 - 18x + \left( 2 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 14x^2 - 18x + 4$